


Playing Games

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Cuddling, First Time, Frankie waits, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Repression, Weed, Zach has emotional issues, finger licking, gameplay excuse BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Rance didn't want to think about the game. He didn't want to think about his future. He didn't want to think about 'Zankie.' So, he and Frankie get high and give each other hand jobs in Zach's childhood bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Zach was sticking to his story. He had decided to take all of what had happend in the house, compress it, and file it all under the folder 'game play.' It was a multi-purpose storage that could explain away all his homoerotic touching to his friends and family and served to relieve his own guilt. It was fail proof.

The only problem was that his best friend and partner in crime, Frankie, didn't believe him. Frankie had twisted his head in confusion the first time Zach had told him.  
"But that's silly! It wasn't your strategy to touch me- you _liked_ it," Frankie giggled as they lay tanning in the jury house backyard.

"Well, yah, I liked it when you kissed me and cuddled me, but it was 'cause I wanted to win the money. It was, uh, mostly gameplay."

"What game where _you_ playing, Zach?"

"What kind of question is that? Big brother!"

"Hmmm, okay. Well, I guess since we're no longer playing _that_ game we don't have to be touchy feely anymore- there's nothing left for you to strategize," Frankie poured more sunscreen into his hands and started to sensually rub it all over his chest. Zach watched the way Frankie slathered the liquid on his body and shifted uncomfortably in his lawn chair.

"Uh huh, I guess not." Frankie gave him a strange look, and Zach played with his goatee as he avoided eye contact.

It was the night before they where going to be exasperated again to different hotels, and Zach couldn't sleep.There was no need for Zach to crawl into Frankie's bed at 12 am, but there he was- at the foot of Frankie's bed looking like a lost puppy. Frankie threw upon the covers in invitation, and Zach scampered in bed before he could rethink his actions.

"Dude, I missed you so much," Zach whispered as he settled under the sheets. The idea that there where no camera's anymore was terrifying because what could stop him from reaching out to touch Frankie?

"Mhh hmm. So did I, Zachary. You're my favorite. Why did you come here- you couldn't sleep?"

"Yah, it makes me sleep better when I can rub someone's back. Can I do you?," Zach asked under his breathe as Frankie pulled his shirt off, and he tried to pretend that he wasn't excited. There where sheets and clothes that would stop Frankie from feeling Zach's semi as he started to rub Frankie's back.

"What are you thinking about?" Frankie asked sleepily as he was stroked to sleep.

"How much I love you man- god, you're so perfect. We're so perfect."

"Mhmmm...I would marry you, you know? I would."

When Frankie turned around and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, Zach wanted more. Frankie was right; the game was over, and there was no need to touch Frankie like this.  
He didn't need to touch Frankie. He wanted to.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

There where interviews and questions and twitter and family and friends, and Zach kept repeating, like a broken record, that Zankie, while a beautiful friendship, was mostly a game play strategy. The interviewers all laughed in his face, giving each other knowing looks, and Zach felt sick to his stomach as his mother glared from the sidelines.

He hadn't gone on Big Brother to become the poster child of 'no homo' but that was how his actions came off. Frankie was free to gush about Zankie all that he wanted, but Zach was stuck defending himself and his love for Frankie like it was all some big mystery.

"He's just my friend," Zach told his worried mother.

"He's my best friend...of course, I would let him kiss me on the neck and stuff to win 500,000k," Zach told the pushy interviewer.

"I love you so much, Frankie. Dude, I'm not even joking, bro. Whatever happens I genuinely want to keep being friends with you," Zach told Frankie at Starbucks. Frankie smiled and rested his hand on Zach's leg. He frequently told people that Frankie was the funniest and smartest person he knew, but it was true.

"Why not more?" Frankie moved his hand higher, and Zach leaned away from the touch. Frankie looked heartbroken, for a vulnerable moment, but he kept smiling.

"Dude, there was an attraction. I don't- it was weird. But I love you, bro."

"Okay, _bro_ , if that's what you want."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

They weren't dating. Frankie was a free man who could do whatever he wanted, but Zach got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw him with other boys.  
Frankie was an enigma of glitter, sex, masculinity, and femininity all wrapped into one perfect person. Boys where drawn to his eyes and confidence, and they rubbed themselves against Frankie when they danced like they had a right to be there. It made Zach sick.

Zach wanted to push the strangers away and protectively cover Frankie and press kisses onto his neck, but there where people watching with camera's in their hands. There where eyes and ears everywhere who would point and laugh, and Zach was more sensitive than he looked. He couldn't handle judgement- at all.

So he did the only thing he knew. He pulled a girl, with big eyes and dyed blonde hair, and danced with her. She giggled against him, but Zach tried to peer over her to see if Frankie had seen.

Him and Frankie made eye contact. Frankie gave him a thumbs up that looked strangely like a middle finger, and Frankie turned around to kiss the boy he had been grinding on.

Zach stumbled back, sober for some reason, and didn't bring the girl home. When his mother asked him where he had been all night when she had set up another interview for him, he slammed his door and locked it.

"Zach, I called you 5 times! Why do you disappear like that? Who- what are you doing?" His mother screamed and pounded on his locked door. Zach dropped onto his bed and hid his face in his hands until her furious knocking had stopped.

"Out! Mom, I was _out_! What I can't go out with friends anymore and have fun now that I'm, oh so, 'famous?'"

"Zachary Collin Rance! I'm just trying to look out for what's _best_ for you. I just don't want you to be poorly influenced by certain...people...with their lifestyles. Okay? Now that you're a public figure you have to think about more than-"

"Mom, will you please please please please please let me go to sleep?"

"Okay, Zach, but we have to talk about this in the morning."

Zach didn't go to sleep. Instead he scrolled through his contacts and stared at Frankie's number. Then he went through his instagram and looked at all Frankie's old photo feeling like he had just broken up with his girlfriend. He felt betrayed at the thought that Frankie had taken another boy back to the hotel room, but that was ridiculous. Frankie didn't owe a fucking thing to him. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 _My mom's so annoying. She means well I guess but it's...ugh. 2/10 would not_ _recommend_  -Z 

 _I miss u too <3 Sry about ur family_ -F

 _It's ok. There's just so much pressure, n I haven't gotten laid yet. Makes me antsy, u kno?_  -Z

_Btw, I love u, bro - Z_

_Me too...bro. I'm excited to be back in NY  ( <3 ) where there's always sooo much going on and sooo many cute boys_ -F

 _Lol nice_ -Z

Frankie didn't respond for a week, and Zach would never admit how many times a day he would check to see if there was a new message. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Life dragged on.

He hung out with Peyton, listened to his mother's constant nagging, went to events with the Victoria, and tried to figure out how to use social media. It wasn't like he was miserable. After all, he loved his family (even though some days he couldn't stand them), and his fans adored him. 

Zach still felt like something was missing.

He would be out at the grocery store, picking up a cereal for Peyton, when he would think of a hilarious joke and want to tell it to Frankie. Zach wold text him, but the humor was lost in translation. Frankie would send back a polite _lol_ that Zach would stare at. 

At night it was worse, he would scroll through his twitter mentions and see gifs or links to videos of Zankie. They where too painful to look at, and he cringed. Even though he hadn't watched any videos, Zach could still see Frankie when he closed his eyes. He would pace through the HOH room in his dreams, and Frankie would be under the covers of the bird's nest- waiting.

"Who do you think of when you listen to these songs?" Victoria asked as one of Justin Timberlake's song, about falling in love, came on the radio. Zach leaned over the dashboard and switched the station.

"Some hot girl I'm going to take to Germany."

"Shut up, Zach. God, it's like you won't even answer any questions anymore. Defensive is not an attractive look on you."

"I'm joking! _Sheesh_ , you don't get my humor Vic. I don't think about anyone. I don't want to think about, like, love or whatever. I just want to chill with my broiski and play golf and do charity and whatever," Zach rolled his eyes and glared out the window. Why did he even hang out with Victoria? She was worse than his mother some days, and she pissed him off half the time. He thought about how Frankie would have laughed at his joke, but he shook his head to clear the thought from his head.

"Well, while you're out playing games, your opportunity will pass," Victoria grumbled, and Zach knew who she was talking about. It irked him that everyone thought they knew what was going one when they didn't know shit.

"What opportunity?"

"Don't play dumb, Zach. You know who I'm talking about. It's been a month- when was the last time you and Frankie hung out?"

"He's coming over soon. It's no big deal, okay? We're friends. That's it. Please, for my sanity, shut up and drive," Zach groaned as he pulled out his phone and pretended to be checking something interesting out.

"Whatever, Zach, it's your life."

Zach had always thought that it was the Big Brother house that had created the suspicion and tension between him and Frankie, but the house had kept them together. It was society that had torn them apart. In the real world, there where stronger forces, which he couldn't understand, that made him feel ashamed of the things he had said and done with Frankie. There was a reason he referenced 'game play' so much. He couldn't admit that what they had in there was 100% genuine and what happened outside was tainted by social pressures.

His mother kept asking if he was going to hang out with Victoria or if he had 'meet any nice girls' lately. His relatives- uncles and aunts and Grandma- would tease him and question when the 'wedding' was between him and Victoria and if he would invite Frankie. He laughed, bit it all made Zach sick.

" _HeyFrankiehowareyoudoing?_ " Zach said it all in one breathe, and he was trembling.

"Zach, is there a good reason that you called me at one in the morning?" Frankie didn't sound mad, but he didn't sound too pleased either. Zach took a deep breathe and tried again.

"I just...I really miss you, Frankiestar."

"I miss you too. How have you been doing? Besides calling your friends at odd hours in the night."

"I'm, uh, okay. When are you coming down to Florida?" Zach cringed at how overeager and desperate he sounded.

"Honestly, I was just there a couple weeks ago, and there's another event in LA where Ari-"

"Please, come soon," Zach didn't know why he was crying, but he hoped Frankie couldn't hear how his voice was shaking, "I need you. I want you to hang out and hug and cuddle with me. I want to take you to Peyton's golfing games or maybe we can just run away to Germany. I don't care as long as you're there with me."

"Zach. You're driving me crazy with all these mixed signals. Go to sleep," Frankie whispered, and he sounded tired as he hung up.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

When Frankie walked into his childhood room, Zach felt like it was two worlds colliding. His walls where covered with Tiger Woods posters and pictures of his family. There was clothes scattered on the floor and a box of unopened fruit loops he had signed.

Frankie- with his tight, bright shorts and glitter- seemed to be at odds with the plain white walls and family faces staring down at them in judgement. Zach could have talked about a lot of things like about their relationship or why he had cried when Frankie posted a picture of him with another boy or what they would be in the future. He did none of that.

"Let's get fucked up. Look, I bought some weed for the first time, and I've been saving it for us," Zach said as he pulled out the bag from his drawer.

"Well, it's not usually my weapon of choice, but if you want to than we can do that," Frankie threw himself down on Zach's bed and stared at him. Zach grinned as he crawled up besides Frankie until they where chest to chest. 

Zach  light up, took the first hit, and passed the blunt to Frankie. The world was already beginning to get fuzzy because he hadn't smoked since before Big Brother. Frankie, who seemed much less experienced, inhaled too deeply and began coughing. He made a face in discomfort and gave the weed back to Zach. 

 "Here let me help," Zach took another hit, pressed his lips to Frankie's, and exhaled in his mouth. It wasn't really kissing, but Frankie's eyes became half-lidded at the contact, and Zach's sweatpants where feeling a little constricted.

"Do it again! Again!," Frankie bounced like a child, his eyes bright, and Zach giggled. Everything was becoming warm and hazy, and Frankie felt so nice pressed up against his body.

"Okay, okay. Here," Zach leaned in to blow the smoke into Frankie's mouth, and Frankie eagerly met him halfway. Then, all at once, they where kissing. Frankie was sliding a hand up Zach's tank, and his lips where soft against his.

They where only a couple minutes in, and they where already giggling like lunatics. Frankie kept pressing kisses against his mouth _to get all the smoke_ and Zach didn't know how to say no. He felt content to lay there as Frankie lazily kissed him, and, before he knew it, Zach was kissing back.

"I can feel you're hard, Ranceypants. Don't blush, baby, I don't mind. You look so good...red cheeks and sweatpants and hard against me. God, look at you. You want it don't you? But you won't admit it? Whaattt am I going to do with you, baby?"

"I like it when you call me that. Baby. Makes me feel all safe inside like the whole world's an icestorm, but you're warm. Makes me feel wanted. 'S good," Zach slowly drew patterns against Frankie's skin, but he was having trouble concentrating on anything but the blood rushing...downward. Frankie's hand where massaging his thigh, and the tips of his fingertips, teasingly, brushed against Zach's erection. He involuntarily pushed back.

"God, you make crazy, Zach. You know that? It's crazy how much I fucking love you, but you don't want me or if you do then you pretend like you don't. And I don't know what is worse- you don't want me or you want me and can't admit it. Zachary Rance, you're enough to make a grown man cry."

"I don't want to make you cry. I like it when you're happy. I'm happy now. You're happy now. Why can't it be like that? Simple."

"Do you want me to touch you, Zach?"

"Yes."

"See- it _is_ simple," Frankie cupped Zach in his hands, and Zach whimpered in need. Frankie released him, and slipped his hands under Zach's sweatpants where he wrapped his hand around Zach. Zach, made brave by weed, unzipped Frankie and palmed him through his underwear. They where both breathing hard now.

"God, Frankie, it feels so god. Mhh mmm. It's nicer 'cause it's you," Zach's eyes fluttered as Frankie, with painfully slow strokes, made him fully erect. Zach gasped as Frankie's fingers wiped a bead of precum off his tip and smeared it down. 

Zach had never had a boy's dick in his hands, but he like the way it felt. He couldn't do it like Frankie, but he stroked him until Frankie was panting besides him and making these broken, needy noises that made Zach's mouth water.

" _Frankie!_ I'm gonna...I need to- mhh," Zach warned, and Frankie pressed a kiss onto his lips in reassurance.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. I got you." Zach came all over Frankie's hand, and he was almost embarrassed by how little had lasted. Frankie didn't make any snide remarks but licked his own hand clean, sucking the cum off his fingertips, as Zach watched. Then Frankie came all over Zach's fingertips, and the sight of him moaning Zach's name on his childhood bed was the most erotic sight that Zach had ever seen.

"So was that _gameplay_ too?" Frankie asked as Zach took an experimental lick of the cum on his fingertips.

"Yah, it's all part of my master plan," Zach whispered as Frankie took his fingers and licked them clean for him. Zach wished that he could have taken a picture of Frankie's cheeks hollowed around his fingers.

"Well, at this rate Zachary Rance, you're one orgasm and a trip to Germany from winning _me_ over."

"I'd take Frankie Grande over half a mill ANY day. You're _priceless_."

"Wait, I lied. You already won me over," Frankie giggled in his arms, and Zach truly felt that he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if u like this/want to see more


End file.
